


The Gentleman's Wager

by Midorisakura (Calacious)



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Midorisakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus are kissing, in public. What do Juliet and Lassiter have to do with this? (not exactly slash, but hinting at the possibility of a future threesome) Crazy and cracky</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gentleman's Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this work of fiction, and no profit, monetary or otherwise is being made through the writing of this.
> 
> A/N: Written for my trope bingo card, the square is - bets/wagers; inspired by Lita Ford's, "Kiss Me Deadly".

"Uh huh, it ain't no big thing!" Gus and Shawn sang at the top of their lungs, arms slung over each others' shoulders. "But I know what I like...kiss me once, kiss me twice, come on pretty baby, kiss me deadly!"

Gus turned toward Shawn at the same time that Shawn turned toward him, and they kissed, lips touching, eyes going wide. And it probably should have ended there, but it didn't.

Juliet watched, mouth dropping, as arms wrapped around waists and heads tilted, mouths opened. Fingers twined in hair. Hip met hip.

Speechless, Juliet blinked at the pair, closed her mouth and fiddled with her hair, twirling it around her finger as the kiss deepened. Shawn's hand was cupping Gus' ass, pinching, and one of Gus' hands was pressed tight against Shawn's chest, the other was settled on Shawn's right hip.

Someone cleared his throat from somewhere behind them, startling her, and Juliet turned to find Lassiter watching the pair, clearly unimpressed. "Alright, you two, break it up! We've got a crime to solve. You two Nancies can play kissie-face later."

The two pulled apart, looking completely and utterly debauched. "Ah, Lassie, you can join us anytime you want to," Shawn said, making grabby hands at the man.

Lassiter pursed his lips and shook his head. "Somehow I doubt that your fiance would like that. Not to mention that my wife would probably nix the idea."

Shawn rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. "But it was Juliet's idea!"

"How, Shawn?" Juliet blushes. "How was that...that gratuitous display of affection my idea?"

Shawn frowned and exchanged a look with Gus who ran a hand over his head and looked away from the couple. Lassiter caught his eye and Gus shrugged.

"I seem to recall a little wager that was made this morning," Shawn said, waggling his eyebrows. "Now, it's time for you to pay up, Missie. One extra large Tuttifruti Pineapple Sherbet in exchange for Gus being swept off his feet."

"Shawn! I meant by a woman," Juliet said, shaking her head and throwing up her hands.

"Well, in his defense," Lassiter said. "He _is_ Spencer. You have to be very specific and detailed with him. Give him too much leeway, and..." Lassiter made a waffling motion with his hand. "Well," he gestured toward Shawn and Gus, "that's what happens. Besides, you shouldn't be making bets. It's against penal code -"

Juliet smacked him on the arm. "Really, Shawn?"

Shawn smirked and slung an arm around Gus who attempted to shove him away, but Shawn pulled him into a choke-hold and rubbed a knuckle on his head.

"Let me go, Shawn, or I'm going to go Wesley Snipes on you," Gus sputtered as he tried to free himself from Shawn's hold. They turned around in circles, exchanging juvenile insults.

"I'd suggest training, or group therapy, but I don't think that would work," Lassiter said, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the pair, a small, almost smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Maybe you should consider a threesome?"

Juliet groaned and rolled her eyes. "Shawn, Gus, break it up! You heard the man, we've got a case to solve."

She'd consider what Lassiter had said later, when the thought of it didn't conjure up images of Shawn's hand on Gus' ass and Gus' hand pressed tight to Shawn's chest.

She missed the money that was slipped from Lassiter's hand to Shawn and Gus', and the exchange of smirks as Lassiter took the loss of his bet - that Shawn couldn't ruffle Juliet into speechlessness - with good sportsmanship.


End file.
